This invention relates in general to electrical insulators, and pertains particularly to a coupler for electrically isolating two conductive sections of fluid-passing line.
Electrically-isolating couplers for insertion in fluid-passing lines exist in the prior art. Present day technology requirements place severe design constraints on such couplers, however, that were not present nor provided for in the past.
For example, an infrared detector, such as may be used as part of an infrared seeker or scanner in helicopters or air-to-ground missiles must be cool in order to develop maximum sensitivity. Metal tubing is often used to deliver a cooling gas to the detector, and since the tubing may couple stray electrical signals to the detector and cause it to malfunction, an electrically-isolating coupler is desired. Inserting an electrically-isolating coupler in the metal tubing line decreases coupling of stray signals and the probability of detector malfunctioning.
The high pressure of up to 7,200 psi and low temperatures in the range of minus 423.degree. F. that characterize the cooling gas employed, make existing couplers inadequate for this purpose.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a coupler for electrically isolating two conductive sections of fluid-passing line, and it is desirable that the coupler be suitable for high pressure cryogenic gas flow. It is desirable that the coupler be relatively small and lightweight, and it would be convenient if the coupler could be easily inserted in an existing fluid-passing line.